Ickis As Dweeb
Ickis is one of the supporting protagonists in We're Back! A Nicktoon's Story. He is a monster from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters by Dweeb. Appearances We're Back! A Nicktoon's Story Just like his fellow dinosaur friends, Ickis was retrieved by Captain Neweyes and fed Brain Grain cereal, becoming intelligent and friendly in the process. He is first seen eating hot dogs with Rocko the Wallaby and SpongeBob SquarePants, when the Green Dinosaur Dragon named Yoshi, another dinosaur fed Brain Grain, shows up and introduces himself. Ickis tells Rocko they've eaten 250 hot dogs before introducing himself to Yoshi and adding mustard on his hot dog. When the other nicktoons express guilt over their past actions for when they were wild, Ickis says that they've evolved as a result of their consumption of the Brain Grain. After the hot dog lunch, the nicktoons meet Etno, who explains that he fed them Brain Grain so that he could grant childrens' wishes on seeing real nicktoons. Amazed at seeing so many kids wish they could see a real nicktoon, Ickis and the others agree to follow Neweyes' request They travel to the middle future and are dropped off at the Hudson River after being told to find Dr. Bleeb and the Museum of Natural History of New York City. While admiring the beautiful city, they meet Louie, a boy who's running away to join a circus. They agree to accompany him as they go to the circus. When Yoshi falls into the river and nearly drowns, Louie uses a crane to help him back onto dry land. Ickis and the other nicktoons help by keeping the crane from being pulled into the water under Yoshi's heavy weight. Yoshi is rescued, to everyone's relief, and they all venture into the city. While hiding in an alley to avoid being spotted, SpongeBob Transform into a planet to find a way to get to Central Park. While waiting, Ickis is forced to pull a hungry Rocko back into the alley. He loses his grip and falls into the alley, crashing into some trash cans. He comes out (with a banana peel on his head) upon seeing Louie and SpongeBob come back with a new friend, Cecilia Nuthatch. After introducing themselves, they all join the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, acting like robots so they could reach Central Park with ease. However, during the parade, Yoshi starts singing "Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)" after hearing numerous children wish to see a real dragon. The song catches the audience's attention and they dance with Yoshi. Ickis, SpongeBob, and Rocko are worry, but nothing seems to go wrong until the crowd eventually discovers that Ickis, along with SpongeBob, Yoshi and Rocko, are real nicktoons. As the crowd flees, Louie and Cecilia are separated from the nicktoons, but tell them to get to Central Park, where they'll meet up with them. But things get worse for the nicktoons when they discover Ren Hoek, Etno's evil enemy whom they were told to avoid, has set up his circus in Central Park. Before they could warn their friends, they are chased by the dog around the city. Rocko and Ickis take a motorcycle, but get separated. Ickis ends up driving down into a subway and riding through a moving train. He introduces himself to the passengers before getting out and driving down the track. Ickis ends up above ground again, where he reunites with his fellow nicktoon friends and loses the cops. After losing the cops, Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, and Yoshi go to Ren's circus to save their friends, but are too late, for Louie and Cecilia have joined the circus after signing a contract in their own blood. However, Ren's strikes a deal with the nicktoons; if they take his Brain Drain pills and revert to their wild selves, he will let the kids go, otherwise, he will keep them for his show. Ickis tearfully agrees, (especialy rocko tearfully agrees) and the other nicktoons also agree. As a result, Ickis transform into a vampire. At the night of the show, Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, and Yoshi are chained and can only watch as Yoshi breaks loose of Ren's control and tries to kill him. However, Louie manages to convince Yoshi to put him down, and Yoshi returns to his friendly self again. After hugging SpongeBob and Rocko, returning them to their friendly selves as well, Louie and Cecilia hug Ickis who, after a funny transformation, becomes his friendly self again, and happy to see his friends again. Etno later shows up to take the nicktoons and kids home. The following morning, at the Museum of Natural History, Ickis is the third to introduce himself to the visiting kids. Ickis, SpongeBob, Yoshi, and Rocko are look upon the excited kids with happy faces as they talk and have fun with them.